Sailor Moon's Guide to the Solar System
Sailor Moon's Guide to the Solar System is the first Sailor Moon fan film made by KB Fan Fiction. It is an educational film featuring the nine major Sailor Senshi talking about their respective planets. Plot The Sailor Senshi educate the audience about the Solar System and its planets, while traveling in their inter-dimensional shuttle, the Eternal Sailor. The film begins with a view of a book with the film’s title, which opens and shows a sneak preview before ending up on the hand of Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino), who is looking at the night sky with a telescope. She proceeds to introduce herself to the audience and explains the term of astronomy. The film is divided into 12 segments: I. Introducing our Solar System II. This is Planet Earth III. The Sun - Our Local Star IV. Magnificent Mercury V. Vibrant Venus VI. The Mighty Moon (AKA In the Name of the Moon, These are Moon Facts!) VII. Marvellous Mars VIII. Giant Jupiter IX. Spectacular Saturn X. Outstanding Outer Planets I: Unusual Uranus XI. Outstanding Outer Planets II: Nautical Neptune XII. Outstanding Outer Planets III: Pluto and the Kuiper Belt Each segment is hosted by its corresponding Sailor Scout. The first three segments are hosted by all Sailor Scouts. Every segment has hands-on experiments carried out by the Sailor Scouts to encourage kids. Segment I. Introducing Our Solar System The segment begins with Sailor Moon joining friends Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Rei Hino and Makoto Kino. They show the audience about the features of the Solar System. Rei Hino plays Asteroids at the arcade. The friends meet Haruka, Michiru and later Setsuna at the planetarium. The Sailor Senshi carry out an experiment using home-made replicas of the nine planets and placing them based on the scale of the planets’ distances from the Sun. Segment II. This Is Planet Earth Introduction to space flight training Launching of the Eternal Sailor program Segment III. The Sun – Our Local Star The Eternal Sailor got too close to the Sun, and Usagi and the team explain facts about the Sun and some experiments, including a solar eclipse experiment. Segment IV. Magnificent Mercury Sailor Mercury talks about the planet Mercury. Cast * · Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon * · Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury * · Minako Aino is Sailor Venus * · Rei Hino is Sailor Mars * · Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter * · Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn * · Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus * · Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune * · Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto Development The film is suggested by the K Brothers’ cousin Aaron who was in 5th grade in 2017. Aaron is having problems in his science subject since fourth grade, and one of the fourth grade science units highlights the Solar System and its constituents. KB Fan Fiction, which had acquired the Sailor Moon franchise in March 2017, had also discovered that the main characters of Sailor Moon are related to the Solar System (all Sailor Senshi are named after the nine major planets including Pluto and the Moon), and decided to create an education film featuring Sailor Moon characters about the Solar System, so that kids and even Sailor Moon fans would understand more about the Solar System due to the relation. The Pluto issue and Five Dwarfs The K Brothers, who still believe that the dwarf planet Pluto is a planet, also intended to highlight Pluto in the film. Pluto has long since been considered a planet until the late 2000s when Pluto is re-classified as a dwarf planet. Joshua K remarks that “a dwarf planet is a planet, but small; it would still be classified as a planet”. With the new face of Pluto being revealed to the world by New Horizons in 2015, KB saw a potential to feature Pluto in its current look. With the rising question about other dwarf planets and constituents, KB Fan Fiction had a discussion that eventually gave rise to the Five Dwarfs short hosted by Setsuna Meiou as her alter-ego, Sailor Pluto. Sequel Main article: Sailor Moon’s Mysteries of the Cosmos Not long after the announcement of the film, KB confirmed a sequel to follow up the educational film, this time highlighting the secrets of the cosmos, stars and galaxies. Chibiusa Tsukino, or Sailor Chibi Moon, is hired by KB Fan Fiction on June 26, 2017, three months after the announcement of Guide to the Solar System. Chibiusa signed in to star in Mysteries of the Cosmos the next day. Trivia/References Continuity notes * This is the first KB feature film to star characters from Sailor Moon. * The film borrows much of its material from Astronimate, Artifexian, Solar Trek and the Build a Model Solar System ''magazine series. References to other films * The film’s title itself is loosely based on ''The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. * When touching Saturn’s rings, Sailor Saturn (Hotaru) poses similarly to WALL-E doing the same thing from the film, WALL-E. Real-life references * Sailor Mars is seen munching on Mars bars during her holo-chess game with Sailor Uranus. * Some cans of Mountain Dew are seen at the holo-chess hall. * A113 is seen at the Eternal Sailor’s mission log. * Sailor Venus (Minako Aino) is holding the book Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus. Gallery SMGTSS-Moon.jpg SMGTSS-Mercury.jpg SMGTSS-Venus.jpg SMGTSS-Mars.jpg SMGTSS-Jupiter.jpg SMGTSS-Saturn.jpg SMGTSS-Uranus.jpg SMGTSS-Neptune.jpg SMGTSS-Pluto.jpg Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Motion Pictures